Fancy a game of tennis?
by XaviAmi
Summary: Arthur is the head captain of every sports and subject in school. He took away Alfred's title as the school's shining star. Ever since then Alfred and Arthur have been rivals. But not today...not when they play tennis. Yaoi oneshot US/UK Gakuen Hetalia AU


Hey guys! So I'm back and have risen from the dead. Yeah, I've had a hell of a lot of GCSE revision to do...so I haven't had much time to update.

I just can't wait for school to finish already! Anyway just a reminder for those of you who are reading my other story "Gliding on a piece on glass" yes, I am still continuing it. I'm not just going to leave it hanging. But like I've said, I've been very busy and I decided to focus on school for short while.

But I'm back now so look forward for the sixth chapter of that coming soon! :3

Also, I've been meaning to post this one-shot for a while. So here it is...

Just keep in mind that I am still very much british and will often write things how we write them over here in England. Sorry if I confused any of the names for things or certain grades (still not sure on american school systems...still). Tell me if I made a mistake, thanks.

EDIT: Yes, some people pointed out that I made some mistakes when I wrote "brit" instead of "Brit". But it's fixed now. Serves me write for not spell checking it first!

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of it's characters...but I do own a tennis ball!

* * *

><p><span>Fancy a game of tennis?<span>

The cigarette currently placed between his fingers was slowly burning out. Though it didn't really matter if he had to light another one because he had more than plenty to go through. It wasn't like he would ever be caught smoking because he _was _skipping classes today so everyone else would be inside. Plus nobody really patrolled the school grounds anymore...

Alfred F Jones was leaning against the wall which the school delinquents liked to call "Smoker's corner". A place where you went if you couldn't give a damn about your grades and where you'd go after high school was over. A place where you would always fit in if you where a true badass, a place where you could graffiti to your heart's content...a place where people would accept you no matter how much of a failure you are.

The tall blond propped his converse covered foot against the wall and blew out another puff of smoke. He couldn't care. He didn't care. He didn't or would not ever care what people thought of him, he already knew his place. A teen with the potential to become great and achieve great things, but just couldn't give a dog's ass to try. He had tried once before to be successful in life, to please his parents...but no matter how hard he tried it was never good enough. And once his father had told him to give up, he did.

Sure, Alfred was smart...very smart. He could rival the highest achiever in the school with his brains. Alfred was also athletic...very athletic. He had the power to lift three women in one arm, a reward given from working out. Though somewhere along the lines he decided to let it all go. One night he fell asleep with dreams of his future and when he woke up in the morning, he opened his eyes and realised he had been living a lie. Some people may seem successful, but they always get the glory taken away from them. And the person who had taken Alfred's glory had been the short arse in front of him. Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred clenched his fist as himself and Kirkland locked gazes. Arthur had been asked to teach some freshmen how to play tennis, as Arthur was head captain of the school's tennis team...and also head captain of the school's soccer team, baseball, track running, football, synchronised swimming, trampoline...you get the point. And surprisingly he was also head of the basketball team, despite the fact he was so short. This was the boy who had taken away Alfred's glory...made him into the fuck up that he was today. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't have moved over as an exchange student then Alfred would still be the school's shining star. Arthur had moved over from Britain with his mother when Alfred was in eight grade. Alfred could still remember what a loser Arthur had been when he entered the school. He had been stacked with books and kept falling over and dropping them on the floor. But as soon as he opened his god damned mouth, everyone rushed to his side. British accents...why is everyone so fascinated by them?

Not only was Arthur the sport's captains, but he was also the class president, president of the newspaper club, he took all the AP classes, and to top it off he was also head of the student council. He took Alfred's spotlight away from him...what a douche!

The tall blond once loved to be centre of attention, but now not so much. In a way though he was still noticed...but instead for bad things.

Alfred watched Arthur carefully as the shorter of the two looked away. He watched as he bounced the tennis ball a few times before hitting it over the net, landing with perfect accuracy on a white marking line. The boys began swinging their racquets around to try to mimic Arthur's hit. The girls ran around Arthur clapping, hugging, and clinging onto his arms while praising him. Alfred swore that he saw one girl with dark hair tied into pigtails, was swinging from the British teen's leg. Arthur pulled a hand away from the girls and scratched his neck, obviously uncomfortable. Alfred smirked at this. Even if Arthur was now the school's heart throb, he would never be able to handle women affection and admiration like Alfred once did. Arthur always got nervous when anyone offered him affection.

After a while Alfred's cigarette had finished and he stubbed it out before he flung it to the floor. He was going to get another one out of his back pocket, but instead decided on continuing to watch Arthur. He was a quite the sight to watch. Arthur had short and messy blond hair, piercing green eyes, a short height along with a slender body...but the most interesting feature about Arthur was the two huge eyebrows that stuck out from the rest of his appearance like a sore thumb. They were just so...big. When Alfred would see Arthur in the corridor; before the usual toss of insults, he would burst out laughing at the monster brows...which was I suppose an insult itself. Although most people didn't seem to mind about them. Maybe they thought that it was just a part of his appearance that just made him...well Arthur.

Alfred thought this too. Even though most of his insults where based around Arthur's funny features...he actually liked Arthur's appearance. And to be quite honest he liked everything about Arthur. He liked his looks, his personality, everything. Alfred's newly created purpose was to hate Arthur for stealing away his popularity, but he had actually ended up falling in love with him. Yes, Alfred was gay. Though he would never admit it, which went for falling in love with the British cock head and being gay. Arthur was _very_ attractive, which was what Alfred and almost one third of the school's population thought.

Meanwhile, in the time that Alfred had begun to day dream, Arthur and his freshman student's had started to play matches. Arthur was walking around and helping the people who were struggling with their shot. Telling them encouragement and giving them advice. A boy nodded to something that Arthur had been telling him and raised his racquet, ready to play. Arthur called over to the opposing player signalling them to serve. The ball went hurdling through the air and the boy hit it dead on. Though instead of the ball travelling to where Arthur and the boy had intended it to go, it decided to change direction and came flying in the direction of where Alfred was leaning.

The tennis ball bounced a few times before coming to a halt right at the tip of Alfred's shoe. Everyone on the yard stopped what they were doing to see if the tall blond was going to do anything. Alfred kicked the ball up with his foot and as it landed back on the ground he put his heal on it. The freshmen all gasped at the action. The boy who had hit the ball hid behind a frowning Arthur who locked gazes with Alfred again.

Arthur turned to the boy and told him and the rest of the class something, before trotting over to Alfred with his head down. Alfred crossed his arms and pretended not to have seen Arthur coming over, letting out a yawn as he began picking at his nails.

Arthur stopped in front of the rebellious teen still with his head down and mumbled something under his breath. Alfred looked down at him and smirked again...at least it felt good to be taller than him.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear ya!" Alfred said as he lifted a hand to cover around the back of his ear. Oh how it was such fun to mess with the Brit.

"I said can we have our ball back, please?" Arthur spat as he lifted his head and placed his hands on his skinny hips.

"S'pose..." the taller of the two replied as he bit down on his lip to keep himself from laughing...but then again, it would only piss Arthur off more. Wasn't that what Alfred was trying to do?

Arthur sighed and bent down to retrieve the tennis ball from underneath the converse shoe. His eyes were still locked on the sky blue ones, to make sure he wasn't going to pull something. He reached out and tried to pry the ball out using a finger, but the ball would not budge. Arthur frowned even more at this and raised his head to glare at Alfred.

"Aren't you going to move your foot?" he asked as he tried to push the shoe out of the way. Alfred only pressed his weight down on the ball more than it already was.

"I could...but I need a favour from you first!" Alfred explained. The British teen rolled his eyes and stood up again, brushing down his pants and sport's jersey for any signs of dirt. Obsessive much?

Arthur turned around to his class and told them that practice was over for today. He explained the next meet up and something about joining the official team. He thanked them all for coming and waved to some of them as they all headed to the changing rooms. The girls of the group made a few comments on how he was such a great teacher and how good he was today at playing. He once again thanked them for their comments and forced a smile. The girls blushed and whispered among their friends about "marrying" or something.

The taller teen shook his head and gave a small chuckle as he removed himself from the wall to stand up straight. And to no surprise that a little extra was added onto Alfred's height. Arthur turned back around to face Alfred and raised an impressive eyebrow, clearly tempting the blue eyed teen to finish his notified Michael taking. Though Alfred said nothing and smirked at him once more, both having a silenced insult war using eye contact. After some time, Alfred started to get bored of just standing there, glaring back at Arthur with no exchange of words.

"Follow me!" he ordered as he picked up the ball, threw it around the corner and started to chase after it. Arthur's eye began to twitch and he huffed...but still decided upon following yank. What harm would it do to take a little break from the classroom? He needed to get changed anyway.

Alfred walked across a few yards, up a staircase and through a corridor to finally place the two of them at his desired destination. With Alfred being in lead, he walked about ten steps and then turned around to see if Arthur was still following. And to his luck Arthur still was, trudging behind at a slower pace. Arthur needed the ball back because it was school property. Even something as silly as a tennis ball; Arthur _had_ to return the ball because the school had trusted him with it. And if Arthur wasn't one for following rules then he would honestly tell the school to fuck off and go get the ball themselves...and if they couldn't find it (because god knows what Alfred could have done to it), then go and bloody buy another one. The school is bound to have more than one tennis ball.

"We're here!" Alfred explained and he pushed on the door. He held it back for Arthur before grabbing a key out of his pocket to lock the door after. It was a...faculty key? Now how on earth did Alfred find a faculty key? Only teachers are supposed to have one, but then again it _is_ Alfred. For all Arthur could have known, Alfred probably slept with the teachers to get it.

"The old changing rooms? But my clothes are in the new block!" Arthur told him as he sat on one of the benches "And may I ask how on earth did you get a faculty key?"

"Oh...yeah! I swiped it off of Mr Karpusi's desk in chemistry?" the taller one suggested, obviously a lie. Alfred raised an eyebrow to see if he bought it, but Arthur just laughed. The bespectacled teen slumped in defeat from being caught out.

"Is that right?" Arthur asked while still chuckling quietly to himself.

"Well no, but..." he tried, struggling for words "Anyway, we came to here because I know that nobody changes in here anymore. They're normally locked...but when I want to get a little smashed, I do it in here"

"You do know that I'll have to write you up for that?" the green eyed teen lectured, but already decided against doing so. He could just use that as a warning...Arthur never really liked to ticket people.

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" Alfred replied as he rolled his eyes, half expecting that sort of response. Especially when it came from Arthur. He lifted his hand and waved it, beckoning Arthur to come closer to him. Arthur saw the gesture and rose to his feet, once again dusting himself down. It had become quite the habit.

Alfred hungrily swiped his tongue over his chapped lips as he slowly stepped closer to Arthur. The brit unsure of what was going to happen to him took a step back disliking how Alfred was to close for his comfort. And yet the American continued taking steps; one by one, inch by inch Alfred was getting closer. Too close. Arthur felt his back hit the wall behind him and looked up to find Alfred literally breathing down his neck. He felt the warm breathes linger slightly on his thin lips as Alfred pushed his face into Arthur's, locking gazes. Alfred grabbed the brit's wrist while he placed his other palm on the wall, resting it above Arthur's mop of wheat blond hair. This was now preventing Arthur from escaping this puzzling display as Alfred pushed his own body impossibly closer, cornering Arthur...which Arthur didn't like much at all. No not at all!

"W-what are you d-" the brit stuttered while he trailed off, unable to string together an understandable sentence. Arthur's blush now placed on his cheeks only increased when Alfred actually touched him by gently tracing his fingers down the side of Arthur's red face.

"Artie, 'r you gay?" the American twit asked while lowering his voice to such an extent that Arthur actually noted to be rather sexy...maybe a tad pervy. Wait! What the hell kind of question it that?

"Y-yes, but I don't see how that relates to what you are-" Arthur was interrupted by the idiot as he leaned his face in even more, if possible. Arthur's breath hitched as his body decided to freeze up. They were only centimetres away from the two of their lips to meet. If any of them talked again, then their lips would certainly touch. Arthur tried desperately to press his head deep into the concrete wall, not liking where this "favour" was heading.

"...Kiss me" Alfred whispered as his lips almost brushed together with the Brit's, just like Arthur had predicted.

"O-okay..." Arthur replied quietly as he carefully placed his lips over Alfred's. They both had their eyes wide open and neither moved, it lasted for a few seconds when Arthur pulled back a whipped his head to the side; face heating up again. Quick and chaste.

This way was apparently not the way that the American had wanted. He pushed Arthur's face back around to face him again before he forcefully clashed his lips onto Arthur's soft and plump ones. Arthur gave a small muffled sound of surprise before it died off and started to sound like more of a purr. Arthur raised his small and slender hand to attach it gingerly to the calloused one above his head, which the taller of the two laced their fingers together. He probed his tongue at Arthur's teeth to try and beg for entry. Arthur complied without so much as a struggle, knowing his dominance had been lost over the kiss when he decided to be born such a short arse. But then again...being short only meant that you receive all the attention. The green eyed teen certainly wanted some attention from this bloody git.

For some time the two teens melded their mouths together in perfect harmony. Something that the latter had wanted to do for a long time but their rivalry keeping them separated. Arthur noticed that Alfred tasted of cigarettes and alcohol with a distinct taste of...what was that? Hamburgers? Thought all the same Alfred tasted sweet and nice. It was taste that he would never want to forget.

Alfred pulled Arthur away from the wall and the two somehow managed to end up in the walk in shower, lips still connected. The taller of the two wrapped his arms around the shorter's tiny waist and heaved him up so that Arthur would have to cross his legs around Alfred's hips. The blue eyed man moved his hands from waist to under Arthur's bottom and grabbed it. Arthur squeaked. He pressed his lips to the brit's fore head, then traveled down to place one on his nose and bit his neck to leave a rather large mark. The American looked straight into those emerald pools of green and gave a small snigger. Noticed by the Briton that the other teen's own blue eyes had been heavily glazed over with lust. He placed Arthur down onto the shower tiles and ground his knee in between Arthur's legs, growling while doing so. Arthur banged his head back onto the wall behind him from the intimate action. He had accidentally pressed the shower button on and heavy cold water sprayed from the shower head and drenched the two from head to toe. Arthur broke the kiss as he gave a rather high pitched squeak.

"Now look at what you've done! You've wet my gym clothes! I can't put these into my bag now!" Arthur accused as he tried to stop the shower and then wring his wet clothes out.

"My fault? You were the one who banged you're head against it!" the taller teen shot back while he sniggered at Arthur's discomfort.

"No! You were the one who groped me with you're knee causing me to turn it on!"

"Yes, but you loved it!" Alfred explained with a chuckle as he wiped his glasses down on his jeans "You did love it didn't you?"

"I suppose...I never knew you felt that way towards me" the Brit said with a cocky smirk. He grasped Alfred's hand and dragged him out of the old changing rooms once Alfred had unlocked them again with his key. They carried on walking hand in hand until Alfred stopped and Arthur turned around to face him.

"Where are we going?" he asked Arthur who fumbled around in his pocket. He found what he was looking for and held it out to show Alfred. The American looked confused for while as he began to search around in his own pockets for that exact tennis ball. How did he...?

"How did you...?" Alfred asked extremely puzzled as to how Arthur ended up with the ball when he swore that he had it in his pocket the whole time.

Arthur sniggered and tapped the side of his nose "Well, do you fancy a game of _tennis_?"

**FIN**

* * *

><p>So what did you think? was it any good?<p>

Personally, I don't think it's my best of work but meh! :L  
>I'll be happy, if you're happy with it!<p>

Review please and see if you can guess what Artie meant by "_tennis_"


End file.
